Magic
by 247Lyricism
Summary: Companion fic to my story, "A Stronger Circle." Basically, this just elaborates on the emotions of the last chapter of the previously mentioned story. Songfic to Ben Folds Five's "Magic." Go figure. Please review!


AN: This is an accompanying piece, I guess you could say, to my story "A Stronger Circle." I guess it's just to elaborate on some of the emotions that went with that story. It really parallels the events of the last chapter, and you have to have read that story in order for any of this to make sense. And if you have not read that, I suggest you do! :) This is not the promised epilogue, which is up-and-coming, but this was shorter and easier to spit out. Hope you like, and please review.  
  
---  
   
_saw you last night  
  
_Kirel found Daja, standing by the seawall, her braids whipping against her shoulders like flower stems. She was different; her face had matured so much, somehow, in so little time. Her cheekbones were abrupt and her eyes held a darkness to them, which was not sadness but wisdom. Her face had grown stronger in appearance from the realization of sudden weakness, from the reality of her mortality. Her clothing was loose, billowing around her, and her cape was red for bloodshed. He approached her from behind, hearing her sigh. Or, was it the wind that released a cool breath? His hands touched her shoulders; she jumped slightly, turning to face him.  

_dance by the light of the moon_

Briar tended to his precious plant as they sat in the dim-lit workroom. His hands were soil-stained, and his eyes held a tenderness to them. Satisfied, he set the plant on a shelf, and he blew out the candle. He turned to the doorframe; Tris stood there, watching him through sparkling glass. He had never looked more beautiful to her, surprised, lit in a ethereal white shade of celestial dusts. Amused, and somewhat touched, he smiled at her.  
  
_stars in your eyes  
  
_There were tears in Daja's eyes. She'd blame it on the mists of the waves, crashing violently against the stone of that wall. But Kirel knew.   
_  
free from the life that you knew  
  
_Raeldro had formed a treacherous bridge between the three and Sandry. No one would ever be able to understand what she had been through. No one would be able to relate to her on that level. She would stay alone in that territory, with nothing but her own darkness to console her, with all the windows shut in her room. The only thing that would remain in that empty, black place would be the crystal they had made for her; it would shimmer in its pouch, and she could take it out whenever she wanted to. It was up to her._  
  
you're the magic that holds the sky up from the ground  
  
_Tris leaned over Briar and pulled her glasses from her face. She kissed him, pushing her mouth against his firmly, feeling lonely. Yes, she had longed for him in the past. But she had longed for him them without knowing loss of him. She now knew how terrible it was to doubt the presence of a person. She would not let that terror go wasted. She would not let him go, wasted. She bared the flesh. _  
  
you're the breath that blows these cool winds 'round  
  
_The wind blew, and Daja's cape encompassed them both. She kissed him with the salt of her lips, her brown against Kirel's crisp whiteness. She kissed him with her sorrow, hoping he might suck it from her. She knew pain; she knew fear; she knew death. She was afraid._  
  
trading places with an angel now  
  
_Sandry, in her room of pitch black, saw his ebony hair. She saw his hazel eyes, dripping with lies like molasses. She murmured his name to the silence, liking the way her lips formed. The end sound of the "o" pursed her mouth, as though in a kiss. She saw him, gone from her. Perhaps it was for the best, after all. The memory of him would have be enough to nourish her. There was light in a pouch that hovered over her heart._  
  
saw you last night  
  
_Tris lowered herself against Briar' cool skin. She slid against him, into his hair, against his tongue. He held her, caressed the back of her spine, its ridges like mountains. She wanted to see him, know him everywhere, every way. She wanted to never forget the scent of him, his fingers streaking trails of earth upon her shoulders. The _shakkan_ was forgotten on its shelf. _  
  
dance by the light of the moon  
  
_Sandry opened her windows. The moon was full, nearly orange, being that it had just risen. She found that it seemed bigger than ever before, yellowed like paper, and very old. It lit her hair in gold, and the charm on her wrist glinted in its brilliant light. It was almost like a sun; perhaps it seemed so bright against such darkness.  
_  
stars in your eyes  
  
_Briar and Tris had somehow made it to their knees on the workroom floor, closed together within the corner. He kissed her, moved against her. He shed his shoes and shirt somehow; her hair was loosed into his working hands. He loved her. He saw that when he looked into the hurricane that was her glance. In her eyes, there was depth, such blackness and color all at once, and there was his own reflection there, too.    
_  
free from the life that you knew  
  
_Kirel made her look at him. He raked his fingers through her braids. He smiled, and rocked her like a ship at sea. She could be afraid, and she could know horror. But she would recall, soon enough, those good things that made her love life in the first place: she would begin to remember the passion of Kirel, the romance of anvils and hammers, the purity of the sea salt tingling her nose, the security of family and friendship. She would untie herself soon enough from her past, cast herself adrift once more upon the sea of hope. She would be found. She was going home to him, floating back.   
_  
saw you last night  
  
_Tris buried her face into his chest, twined her hands into his. She basked in the light of his gaze, in the reflection of his dark skin against her own. She sighed into his ears, saying nothing, saying everything. Briar smothered her with his hands upon her freckled shoulders and released his passion for her, drinking her with kisses upon her cheekbone. She cried. It felt so good to be home, just looking at him, knowing him._  
  
stars in your eyes  
  
_Sandry wiped lone droplets from her cheeks, each of which glimmered with a tiny constellation of light inside. From her pouch, she removed that orb of light, a crystal cracked and weathered. She loved it. She felt its hotness against the pads of her fingertips. It was whiter, purer than that ancient paper moon unfolding as it rose above her in the sky. It was home to her; it was faces, and family, and love. Love – no, it had not died. It was still there. It was alive.   
_  
smiled in my room_

_---  
  
_AN: The song is credited to Ben Folds Five and is titled "Magic." I know, it's primarily a song about dying, but it's also a very lovely, romantic song, and I figured it pieces together nicely with this. This was initially a lot sadder and a lot more depressing and less hopeful, but then I listened to Enya and it turned out like this. Go figure. 

I like the make-out scene. ^^

Review. 


End file.
